Wake Me Up
by paralighter4ever
Summary: Edward, a well-known singer-songwriter, comes home for the holidays to spend time with his best friend Bella and her family. Bella loves him, but is too shy to admit it to him. What happens during Christmas? Inspired by Ed Sheeran's "Wake Me Up".


**A/N: So I was listening to Ed Sheeran's album "+", and it. Is. Amazing! I love it! And I was listening to "Wake Me Up" for the first time, and I just laughed, cried, and thought of a story that turned into this! So hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you a million times to my beta/editor and BIG Ed Sheeran fan, Demelza Llivell.**

* * *

Edward and I were best friends, connected by laughs, computer games, and family. He was an up-and-coming singer, and I was a bookstore owner; we really didn't see each other much. But when we did, it got rowdy, explosive, and sometimes, our arguments lasted for a few hours until my brothers, Emmett and Jasper, came to break us up.

I had a huge family, and his parents got divorced when he was young. When we were younger and they'd fight during the night, he'd run away to my house, and I'd hold him while he cried. We always fell asleep together. During those times when he slept, I liked to play with his unruly bronze hair or just simply watch him because he was just so peaceful and beautiful. I think he sometimes knew I did, but he never said anything. He'd sometimes smile when I touched his face.

He liked to smoke, and I tried to get him to stop, but being him, he always found a way to start again. I liked to drink, but he also wanted to get me to quit. But fortunately, our bad habits never got in the way of our friendship. I loved him the way I could never love anyone ever, and he didn't even know it.

My best friend, Alice Brandon, knew though. She always pushed us both in the same room to get us to talk, but we were both to stubborn for our own good.

~oOo~

_I should ink my skin with your name,__  
__And take my passport out again__  
__And just replace it.__  
__See, I could do without a tan__  
__On my left hand__  
__Where my fourth finger meets my knuckle.__  
__And I should run you a hot bath__  
__And fill it up with bubbles._

~oOo~

One Christmas, while I was playing video games with Emmett and Jasper, the door burst open. A tall man with two suitcases entered, and the snow and cold air swirled in.

"Merry Christmas!" Edward's voice carried out, and I ran to him, a big smile stretching across my face. He saw me and picked me up in his arms, twirling me around.

"Oh my God, I cant believe you're here!" I cried happily.

He kissed my forehead, putting me down. "Yeah, I just got off tour."

"Hey, man!" Emmett hugged him, Jasper too.

"Edward, hey, son," my dad, Charlie, came in and shook Edward's hand.

"Hello, sir," Edward smiled back. "How goes it?"

"Going good. How was the tour?"

"It was tons of fun; I learned a lot, but I missed being home." On the word "home," he squeezed me closer to him. I blushed deeply, hoping no one would notice.

My mother, Sue, came in and took off her apron from cooking Christmas dinner. We all helped Edward in with his stuff up to the guest room. Then, we all went back to the living room.

~oOo~

_And would you ever feel guilty if you did the same to me?__  
__Could you make me a cup of tea__  
__To open my eyes in the right way?__  
__And I know you love Shrek__  
__'Cause we've watched it twelve times,__  
__But maybe you're hoping for a fairy tale, too.__  
__And if your DVD breaks today,__  
__You shoulda got a VCR__  
__Because I've never owned a Blu-Ray, true say._

~oOo~

"Let's watch Shrek!" I said.

The boys groaned. "Ugh, why?"

"Why not?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"We've watched it twelve times already," Edward laughed.

"So? No reason why we can't watch it again," I said, getting the Shrek DVD.

"If that DVD scratches, it'll be all your fault!" he laughed.

"Well, I could have gotten the Blu-Ray version, but _somebody _doesn't like Blu-Ray." I laughed at him.

"Hey, I don't know how to work that Blu-Ray shit!" he said.

"Okay, okay! Jeez you two fight like an old married couple." Jasper parted us. "Let's just see Shrek one last time, and then, we'll go play Halo!"

"Yes!" I screamed happily as Edward rolled his eyes playfully.

"No, I hate Halo. It's not the best game," Edward whined.

"You just hate it because I always beat you in every round!" Emmett guffawed.

"Whatever!" Edward laughed.

We watched the movie, and during the middle, Edward fell asleep. I played with his hair a bit, just watching breathe in and out. His long brown eyelashes curled just above his eyes, and he looked so peaceful. I loved how comfortable he had gotten with my family. That made me telling him I loved him all the more easier; it would be easier for the family.

~oOo~

_And now I always been shit at computer games__  
__Because your brother always beats me.__  
__And if I lost, I'd go across and chuck all the controllers at the TV.__  
__And then, you'd laugh at me and be asking me__  
__If I'm gonna be home next week.__  
__And then, you lie with me 'til I fall asleep,__  
__And flutter eyelash on my cheek between the sheets._

_And you will never know__  
__Just how beautiful you are to me.__  
__But maybe I'm just in love__  
__When you wake me up._

~oOo~

After about an hour of the boys arguing about Halo, we all decided to take a walk along La Push beach in the cold and snow. It was nice to see everything all white and sparkly.

"Will you be home next week?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what I'll do after the holiday," he shrugged.

"No second album yet?" I joked, bumping his shoulder with mine.

"No, I just haven't come up with anything yet, and that kinda scares me…" We walked off to the side of the beach while my brothers snowballed each other.

Edward and I sat on a boulder, and I watched him take out a cigarette and a lighter.

~oOo~

_And I think you hate the smell of smoke.__  
__You always try and get me to stop.__  
__You drink as much as me,__  
__And I get drunk a lot.__  
__So I take you to the beach__  
__And walk along the sand,__  
__And I'll make you a heart pendant__  
__With a pebble held in my hand._

~oOo~

"I thought you quit," I said.

"I started up again. Needed the boost a long way from home." He lit his cigarette and breathed it in. The smoke fanned around our faces, mixing with the cold air.

I took out two bottles of beer from the inside of my jacket, an evil smirk playing on my face.

"I thought you stopped," Edward smirked, sucking in the toxic from the cigarette.

"I started up again," I copied his words; he snickered.

He threw the cigarette bud on the sand and stomped it out.

"Why are you afraid?" I asked, taking a swig of the beer bottle.

"I don't know, just afraid of time. That I won't have enough to do what I want before I have to leave it," he said wistfully.

"You're not dying are you?" I turned to him.

"No!"

"Moving? Sick? Are you okay?" I put my hand to his forehead.

"Bella, I'm fine," he laughed, taking my hand off his forehead. He held onto it tightly. "I mean, time always has a way of coming back when I run away from it. I just want everything to slow down."

~oOo~

_So the heart falls where your chest is,__  
__And now a piece of me is a piece of the beach,__  
__And it falls just where it needs to be__  
__And rests peacefully._

~oOo~

I looked into his deep green eyes. I felt as if I could look into them forever, let the rest of the world fade away until it was just the two of us, here, in this setting. I looked down and drew a small heart on the sand with my foot.

"That's where I'll be. If you choose to stay, leave, it doesn't matter. I'll always be right here." I placed my hand on his heart, and we both listened to the soft, strong thumps.

~oOo~

_So you just need to breathe__  
__To feel my heart against yours now,__  
__Against yours now._

_'Cause maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up.__  
__Or maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up.__  
__Maybe I fell in love when you woke me up._

~oOo~

We all walked back together to the house for Christmas dinner when Edward stopped me.

"Bella, wait. I've got something for you." He took out a stone-heart shaped necklace and wrapped it around my neck. "I found it in Arizona, and I thought about you."

I looked down on my chest and touched it. "It's beautiful." I smiled.

He stifled a yawn, and we went upstairs to my room to catch a nap. Luckily, Emmett distracted my dad, so we were able to sneak past him without problems. My mom winked at me as I walked by.

About an hour later, I woke up before Edward, and I just watched him sleep, again. I wanted him to be more than just my best friend, but I didn't know how to let him know. What if he didn't like me that way? What if he did? What if…

And then I just got sick of the "what if's" and softly kissed him. His eyes popped open, and I felt him jolt with surprise. I immediately pulled away. He and I looked at each other for another second; then, he cupped my face and kissed my deeply. I grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer. His lips traveled down to my cheek, then my neck.

"I love you, Edward," I breathed in his ear.

He pulled back a little to see my face. "I love you, too, Bella."

"If you two are done canoodling up there, dinner's ready!" Emmett hollered from downstairs.

I blushed a deep and dark red, and Edward laughed and kissed me again.

"So, are we… official?" I asked shyly.

"Guess we have to be since you still kissed me after I woke up." He smiled, and we got up to join our family.

~oOo~

**A/N: Go buy Ed Sheeran's album "+". It'll make you laugh, cry, and maybe write a fanfic of your own. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
